


DE UNA FRASE MUY TRILLADA A UNA HISTORIA MUY CLICHÉ.

by Srita_Rogers_07



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amor-Odio, Cressi, Cristessi, Español, M/M, Nerds guapos, Quiero que Ramos y Geri tengan algo pero no me decido, instituto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srita_Rogers_07/pseuds/Srita_Rogers_07
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo tiene varias cosas claras en su vida:•El éxito es directamente proporcional al esfuerzo; mientras más se esfuerce más exitoso será.•Ama a su madre.•Ama ser el mejor en todo (no ser bueno o excelente, ser el MEJOR).•ODIA a Lionel Messi.•Aprecia a sus amigos aunque a veces sean un grano en el trasero.•Le encanta jugar fútbol.•Le encanta hacerle la vida imposible a Gerard Piqué y a sus amiguitos bobos (incluido el bueno para nada de Lionel Messi)•ODIA a Lionel Messi (en serio)•Ama la cara de babosos que ponen todos cuando él consigue otro logro (como si no lo mereciese)•Le importa una mier** lo que opinen de él.•No necesita enamorarse ni necesita tener una relación babosa.•¿Ya había dicho que odia a Lionel Messi? Pues sí, lo hace y lo hace de verdad (con toda su alma y nada va a cambiarlo).Lo que no tiene claro, o tal vez todavía no, es que no hay verdades absolutas y en cuanto a sentimientos nada está escrito.Cristiano no cree en los clichés ni en el dicho tonto de que “del odio al amor solo hay un paso” pero quizás es bueno que deje de ser tan escéptico, podría ser la mejor decisión de su vida.





	1. ¿ODIO? SÍ, CLARO.

Cristiano Ronaldo se bajó del autobús estudiantil, se acomodó la corbata de su uniforme con cuidado, se colgó la mochila al hombro y emprendió su camino hacia el instituto. Las personas a su alrededor lo observaban embobados y trataban de llamar su atención pero él se mantenía impasible escuchando música por medio de sus audífonos, arma infalible para evitar a los bobos le diría después a Marcelo, subió las escaleras con parsimonia y se adentró en el recinto que olía a algún desinfectante barato, hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió caminando hacia su salón de clases. Como era de esperarse estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un chico rubio con el que nunca había cruzado palabras y Piqué, el odioso de Piqué, que estaba desagradablemente dormido sobre su mesa, seguramente estaba ahí porque su padre lo había llevado temprano ya que no era la clase de personas responsables que llegaban temprano a sus clases, es decir, como él.

Sacó sus apuntes y se puso a repasar antes de que empezara la clase, hoy tenían Matemáticas a primera hora, nada complicado para alguien como él.  
Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y el lugar se llenó de ruido, un chico moreno con el cabello visiblemente alborotado entró al salón y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¡Hey, Cris! ¿Es que no duermes nunca, hombre? – Le abrazó como pudo y Cristiano solo se dejó hacer, no iba a decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba arrugando su ropa porque solo le daría más motivos para molestarle.  
\- Hola, Marcelo, buenos días. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí duermo pero también soy responsable – cerró su cuaderno de apuntes con cuidado ya que con Marcelo ahí no podría seguir estudiando.

Marcelo comenzó a parlotear sobre lo genial que había sido el partido del Real Madrid el día anterior, Cristiano no quiso recordarle que lo habían visto juntos. Más estudiantes entraron al salón, entre ellos Sergio Ramos, otro de sus amigos, quien “accidentalmente” golpeó su mochila en la cabeza de Piqué que despertó en el acto, desorientado y con baba en la comisura izquierda de su boca: tan asqueroso. Sergio se rio, sin embargo, Piqué no supo que había sido él quien lo había golpeado.

Se saludaron mientras Sergio se acomodaba en su lugar y al momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la primera clase, varios estudiantes entraron corriendo y se sentaron, sin embargo, algunos puestos aún seguían vacíos.

Neymar, un chico de origen brasileño, entró corriendo poco antes de que entrara el profesor, se sentó cerca de Piqué y lo saludó animadamente, también saludó a Marcelo. El profesor entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, apenas había saludado cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta le interrumpieron. 

Una suave voz dijo una excusa estúpida sobre el autobús dejándolo porque no había encontrado su bolígrafo favorito. El profesor le dejó entrar diciéndole, por enésima vez, que no volviese a llegar tarde. Cristiano Ronaldo rodó los ojos.

Los pasos apresurados de Lionel Messi se escucharon en el silencio del aula. El chico se sentó junto a Piqué. 

Ese chico de baja estatura y con las mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas que siempre llegaba tarde a clases y parecía nunca estar prestando atención era el mayor dolor de cabeza de Cristiano Ronaldo.

¿Por qué?

Porque evitaba que él fuese el mejor.

A pesar de que siempre parecía sumido en su propio universo el chico era demasiado inteligente, siempre sabía cómo hacer las cosas, siempre sabía cómo resolver los problemas de matemáticas y de Física, no parecía tener problemas en Química y siempre se memorizaba las cosas en Biología e Historia. En Literatura no se quedaba atrás tampoco… en realidad no había asignatura para la que no fuese bueno.

Pero eso no era lo que molestaba a Ronaldo. Lo que lo molestaba es que él podía tardarse una eternidad en comprender un tema y el niño este lo leía una sola vez y ya era un experto.

Ronaldo era disciplinado, responsable y estudioso. Messi era vago, siempre llegaba tarde, no hacía las tareas y aún así era el mejor alumno de todo el instituto.

Ronaldo lo odiaba de verdad. Desde su aspecto desaliñado, su cabello castaño, sus sonrosadas mejillas, su tierna sonrisa, su baja estatura, su estúpido acento argentino, su estúpido gusto por los dulces, su indisciplina, su talento innato para el fútbol, su pálida piel… odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con él.  
Y el chico parecía saberlo porque jamás le dirigía la palabra, a Marcelo lo saludaba a veces incluso a Sergio, aunque este le molestaba mucho, pero a él jamás le regalaba ni siquiera una mirada con sus ojos cafés de pestañas imposiblemente largas.

Y no es que Cristiano lo necesitara pero a veces también le molestaba que él pareciera la única persona en todo el lugar que no se percataba de su existencia y genialidad.  
Lo odiaba.  
Cristiano bufó, dispuesto a volcar toda su atención a la clase, y así transcurrió toda la mañana.

⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙

Durante el almuerzo, Cristiano había comido como siempre comida saludable hecha en casa, casi siempre evitaba comer en la cafetería del lugar ya que la consideraba insalubre y su comida poco nutritiva.

Mientras discutía sobre eso con Marcelo escucharon a Sergio y a Piqué discutir, como siempre, buscaron a su amigo y lo encontraron burlándose de Piqué, quien tenía el uniforme embarrado de la asquerosa comida de la cafetería mientras una bandeja yacía en el suelo. Sergio alegaba que él no había tenido la culpa pero lo decía con tanta sorna que dejaba en claro que sí había sido él y que lo había hecho adrede. Cristiano suspiró mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía junto a Marcelo a tratar de aplacar la ira del catalán. 

Al llegar ahí se dieron cuenta de que la situación se ponía cada vez más tensa. Cristiano estaba a punto de hablar cuando una suave vocecita lo interrumpió:

\- ¿Geri? ¿Sergio? Otra vez están discutiendo – Messi tomó del brazo a su amigo como intentando tranquilizarlo - ¿Qué pasó ahora?  
\- Pasa que este imbécil me lanzó toda la comida encima – el tono de Piqué era todo menos conciliador.  
\- Geri, basta, seguramente no fue su intención, ¿no es así Sergio? – El enano baboso parecía dispuesto a calmar el problema pero Cristiano sabía que Sergio no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.  
\- Claro, Leo, no fue mi intención, yo nada más caminaba distraído – Sergio levantó sus manos de modo inocente pero su sonrisa dejaba en claro que no lo era.  
\- Si y te voy a creer, pedazo de imbécil. ¡Lo hiciste intencionalmente! – Piqué intento zafarse del agarre del argentino pero el chico tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba - ¡Lionel, suéltame! Voy a partirle la cara de estúpido que tiene.

Las personas se aglomeraron alrededor de la situación y ya se veía venir una típica pelea de las que Piqué y Sergio estaban acostumbrados a protagonizar, sin embargo, como acotó Navas que acababa de llegar, era la primera vez que peleaban en la cafetería.  
Todo estaba a punto de explotar insultos volaban por aquí y por allá, incluso Fàbregas, otro amigo de Piqué, estaba a punto de entrar a la contienda de palabras y de golpes si se podía. Lionel parecía el único que quería calmarlos a todos y Neymar se veía demasiado asustado como para intentar algo. Marcelo estaba que se moría de risa y Cristiano estaba dispuesto a sacar a Sergio de ahí y evitarse todo el escándalo.

Sin embargo la llegada de Iker Casillas, un estudiante de último año al que todos respetaban, le puso fin a la situación.

Gerard Piqué salió de ahí hecho una furia. 

Sergio se rio en su cara antes de que se fuera.

Cristiano creía que había tenido suficiente del idiota de Lionel Messi y sus idiotas amigos por hoy, sin embargo estaba equivocado.

Durante la práctica de la tarde habían jugado un partido de fútbol y como era de esperarse iban en equipos contrarios. El equipo de Ronaldo había comenzado ganando con un gol de James y siguieron controlando el partido durante algunos minutos más, los otros chicos tenían problemas ya que Gerard no estaba jugando porque se había ido a su casa para evitar problemas y Lionel no parecía tener ganas de entrar a jugar.

Sin embargo, en el segundo tiempo y después de un gol (golazo) de Cristiano, Messi decidió entrar a jugar y se acabaron las sonrisas y la tranquilidad.

El partido terminó con dos goles hechos por Messi y uno hecho por Neymar con asistencia del argentino.

Cristiano estaba furioso, quería tomar del cuello al pequeño argentino y sacudirlo hasta que dejara de ser tan bueno en todo.

Se quitó la camiseta de golpe y no esperó las indicaciones finales sino que se dirigió de una sola vez hacia las duchas, no sin antes darle una mirada desdeñosa a Lionel sin embargo este, ajeno a todo, estaba siendo abrazado, o más bien asfixiado, por Luis Suárez mientras sonreía como idiota.

Ronaldo bufó y decidió que había tenido suficiente. Tomó sus cosas y se dijo que siempre podía ducharse en casa. Salió antes que todos y se dirigió al autobús escolar, en donde lo encontró Marcelo, quiso hablar con él pero ya tenía puestos sus audífonos para ignorarlo durante todo el camino.  
Y Marcelo no volvió a intentar entablar conversación con él porque sabía lo mucho que su amigo odiaba perder y sobre todo después de que la estrella fuese el argentino.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, recordó lo brillante que era la sonrisa de Lionel Messi y pensó en cómo debía sentirse sostenerlo justo como Suárez lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos y se odió por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos y esa noche, como casi todas, deseó poder asfixiarse con sus propias almohadas.


	2. ALFAJORES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Ronaldo? H-hola, soy Leo, b-bueno Messi— el argentino le sonrió nerviosamente, Ronaldo solo levantó la vista y lo observó seriamente.

Cristiano no se consideraba vago. No, él era la responsabilidad personiﬁcada, por lo tanto no celebraba como los bobos de sus otros compañeros la llegada del ﬁn de semana (y si lo hacía era solo porque tenía más tiempo para estudiar). Lo único que le alegraba de los viernes era que dedicaban toda la tarde a prácticas de fútbol.

Y con suerte no le veía la cara a Messi.

Sin embargo, este viernes el entrenador asignado a su grupo junto al entrenador asignado al otro grupo había decidido que sería bueno hacer una convivencia entre ambos grupos.

Vaya cosa más tonta.

— Es totalmente innecesario. Me niego a pasar toda la tarde de mi viernes viendo al idiota de Piqué — Ramos también se quejaba pero el entrenador pasaba de él olímpicamente.

— Tampoco es como que Piqué quiera verte a ti también, supongo que aún está enojado por el día que le lanzaste la comida encima — acotó con malicia Pepe.

— Tú ni siquiera estuviste presente, idiota — contestó de mala gana Sergio.

Sergio se había pasado de mal humor casi toda la semana luego del altercado en la cafetería ya que Piqué le había ignorado todas sus puyas y sus intentos de armar pelea. Es más a Piqué se le había visto de lo más feliz y había pasado más distraído que nunca durante las clases.

Neymar le había dicho a Marcelo que había estado así de sospechoso desde una tarde en que había salido junto a Messi y Fàbregas a la placita que estaba cerca de su casa.  
Obviamente a Cristiano esto no le importaba pero parecía que Marcelo quería obligarle a que le importara.

O Sergio.

La cosa es que cada vez que podían ambos entablaban largas conversaciones sobre "la distracción de Piqué" y siempre pedían la opinión de Ronaldo como si fuese uno más en la tertulia, a veces les respondía con murmullos como para ﬁngir que les prestaba atención otras veces solo no respondía y ellos dejaban el tema por la paz.

⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙

Pasado el almuerzo todos fueron a su correspondiente vestuario a ponerse sus uniformes de deporte para luego dirigirse a la cancha principal del colegio en donde tendría lugar la convivencia. Cristiano ya se veía teniendo que sonreírles falsamente a todo el otro grupo...

James iba a su lado contándole una anécdota pero pronto quedó opacada por el entrenador que comenzó a dar indicaciones: que no fuesen a pelear, ni a discutir, que se mantuvieran relajados y tranquilos ya que iban a estar entre compañeros, que viesen a los otros chicos como amigos no solo como rivales, que no permitieran que Sergio y Piqué pelearan o algo parecido y bla, bla, bla...

Cristiano suspiró, sería una tarde muy larga.

⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que observó Cristiano Ronaldo, muy a su pesar, fue a Lionel Messi colocándose una especie de vincha para evitar que su cabello, un poco largo, le tapara la vista al jugar. Trató de ﬁjar su vista en otro lugar, en otra persona tal vez pero era un poco hipnotizante ver el rostro de concentración de Lionel al realizar una tarea relativamente sencilla. Segundos después, el rostro del argentino se iluminó con una sonrisa de triunfo al haber conseguido colocarse bien la vincha, sin embargo, Neymar se acercó a él con la sonrisa que antecede a una travesura.

Le despeinó y le descolocó la vincha, Lionel no tuvo tiempo de oponer resistencia así que solamente hizo un puchero mientras Neymar se burlaba de él.

Cristiano soltó una risita al ver lo infantil que Messi podía ser.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí... Cristiano Ronaldo disfrutando de las estupideces del niño brasileño— ese era Ramos.

—Piérdete, Sergio. Es solo que me parecen demasiado infantiles— respondió Cristiano casi de inmediato.

—No solo lo parecen, lo son.— Ramos se paró al lado de Cristiano desde donde observaban a los chicos en cuestión tontear.

Ahora Neymar, aprovechándose de los pocos centímetros que le sobrepasaba a Lionel, sostenía la vincha en su mano derecha la cual estaba alzada y él parecía estar de puntillas. Lionel trataba, en vano, alcanzarla.  
Pronto fue salvado por Gerard que, con sus casi dos metros de estatura, no tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para recuperarla.

—Ya llegó el aguaﬁestas de Piqué— Sergio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Parece que estás demasiado molesto con él... ¿Tanto te ha afectado que ya no te dé atención?— Ronaldo rio, Sergio intentó en vano darle una mirada de odio pero era su amigo y le conocía bien... Así que se limitó a suspirar.

—El problema con él es que no logro entenderlo. Nos odia, lo sé... Y adora recordárnoslo pero ahora simplemente pasa de nosotros.

—A mí, sinceramente, no me importa si me odia o me ignora, pero a ti sí y creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto.— Cristiano lo miró con intensidad.

—¿Hacer algo al respecto? ¿A qué demonios te reﬁeres?— Sergio estaba confundido y curioso acerca de lo que dijo Ronaldo.

Pero este no continuó con la extraña conversación simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sergio sabía que no conseguiría hacerlo hablar, así que volvió su rostro hacia Gerard, quién estaba ayudando a Messi a arreglar su cabello. Rodó los ojos y se dijo que a él no le importaba Piqué, simplemente era una presa fácil para hacer enojar.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se acercó a los chicos que empezaban a reunirse para las indicaciones ﬁnales.

Solo iban a jugar un partido amistoso pero el ambiente se sentía como si fuese El Clásico el que se llevaría a cabo.

Ramos se puso la banda de capitán y empezó a meterse en su rol. Buscó a Cristiano y lo encontró hablando con Marcelo. Esperaba que esta vez pudieran ganar. Aunque a veces Lionel Messi era un verdadero obstáculo. Ese niño argentino era demasiado bueno con el balón... Lo vio a lo lejos, seguía jugando con Piqué y Neymar. No entendía cómo podían ser tan infantiles.

Iniesta, el capitán del otro grupo, empezó a organizarlos para que el juego pudiera dar inicio.

Ramos también se acercó al grupo que ya habían formado previamente todos sus compañeros de equipo que estaban esperando las palabras de su capitán. Cuándo llegó, no pudo evitar escuchar algunas cuantas palabras de una conversación entre Keylor y James:

— Nunca sé cómo parar sus tiros. Es demasiado... Demasiado Messi — el pobre de Navas se escuchaba frustrado.

— Bueno, no es como que los otros porteros sepan, Key, es demasiado Messi, como dices — James soltó una risita — ni siquiera Iker Casillas ha descubierto como pararle, supongo que te acostumbrarás — acto seguido le palmeó el hombro a Navas como en señal de apoyo.

— No es bueno que lo induzcas a resignarse, James — Sergio se paró cerca de ellos y dirigiéndose al portero de su equipo agregó — tú haz lo mejor que puedas, de detenerlo nos encargamos nosotros, ¿Sí?

Keylor Navas solo asintió, no muy convencido, ya que si algo caracterizaba al argentino es que era tremendamente escurridizo.

Sergio Ramos habló con su equipo, les dijo que debían ganar sí o sí, alentó a que crearan juego y oportunidades de gol sin dejar de defender, le pidió a Cristiano y a Modrić que dieran su cien por ciento y él se comprometió a darlo también. Al otro lado de la cancha, Andrés Iniesta hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo y les instaba a jugar y divertirse, a hacer las cosas como siempre, le pidió a Piqué que bajara de las nubes y se concentrara en el partido a disputar y les dijo que conﬁaba en ellos tanto como conﬁaba en sí mismo.

Listos, cada equipo armó una pequeña ﬁla para hacer un saludo como el de los partidos de la televisión.

Cristiano no quería pensar en que debía darle la mano a Lionel pero era algo inevitable, lo sabía. El apretón de manos duró pocos segundos pero para él fue como una eternidad, al principio no quiso reparar en detalles pero fue imposible ignorar lo suave que parecía el cabello de Messi, la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, la sonrisita que Lionel dedicó solo para él al saludarlo (Ronaldo casi pudo sentir que se le cortaba la respiración y que su corazón se saltaba un latido, ¿Estaba padeciendo de arritmia y no lo sabía? Tal vez debía consultar con un médico) pero sobre todo lo bien que su mano y la del argentino encajaban, como piezas de rompecabezas hechas para complementarse. Todas sus alarmas comenzaron a encenderse en el momento en que fue consciente del rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado. Para cuándo salió de su aturdimiento estaba sosteniendo la mano de Ter Stegen que le sonreía tranquilamente.

Eran el enemigo, se dijo, no debía dejarse llevar por lo amables que habían sido hasta el momento.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar pero todos estaban yendo hacia sus posiciones y él necesitaba centrarse en el partido que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Buscó a Marcelo con la vista, necesitaba de su amigo ahora pero él parecía muy ocupado revisando el nudo de sus botines.

— ¡Cris! ¿Todo bien? — James lo miraba ﬁjamente.

— Sí, sí, claro... ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? — sonrió nerviosamente.

— Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que juguemos bien, a Sergio podría darle un infarto si tiene que tragarse las burlas de Piqué durante los próximos días—. James sonrió de esa manera adorable que era tan propia de él, sin embargo, Ronaldo se encontró comparando la sensación de observar a Lionel sonriendo y observar a su compañero de equipo y no la encontró ni remotamente parecida.

Estaba perdido. Quería darse golpes cual Dobby contra el caño de la meta. Pero por el momento simplemente se conformaría con tratar de hacer un buen partido.

⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙⸙

Fue un gran partido. El grupo de Ronaldo terminó ganando 4 a 1; Cristiano había marcado dos veces, Ramos una y Piqué (para su pesar) había hecho un autogol.

El gol de los otros chicos había sido de Luis Suárez por una asistencia limpísima de Lionel Messi.  
La defensa había estado tan distraída, es decir, Gerard y gracias a él se había logrado anotar todos los tantos. Cristiano le hubiese agradecido si eso no lo arriesgara a recibir un puñetazo del catalán.

Ahora venía lo difícil.

Parecía que los otros chicos habían llevado alimentos para compartir y a pesar de la deshonrosa derrota aún se veían de buen humor.

— ¿Quién diría que iban a traer comida para celebrar nuestra victoria? — Pepe y Ramos se acercaron a Cristiano sonriendo descaradamente. — Piqué ha estado fatal, ha sido de lejos su peor partido.

—Tienes tanta razón, amigo Pepe— Sergio se tomó la delicadeza de reír justo en la dirección en la que Gerard y Andrés Iniesta estaban conversando —Ya quiero poder burlarme de él.

—No creo que sea buena idea.— Cristiano acotó mientras se frotaba la sien distraídamente, a veces la actitud de Sergio le parecía demasiado peleonera.

—¿Por qué no iba ser buena idea? Se lo merece, Cris, debe estar más atento en la cancha si quiere lograr algo en el fútbol.

—Y entiendo eso, pero no lograrás mucho burlándote de él. Solo vas a conseguir su puño enterrado en tu nariz.— Ronaldo le miró —Y en serio, te ruego, deja de meterte en tantos problemas.

Ramos calló de mala gana, no iba a darle la razón a su amigo aunque en este momento la tuviera.

Luka Módric llegó casi saltando de la felicidad, con una camiseta en la mano que no era suya. El primero en hablarle fue Sergio.

—¿Qué traes ahí?— dijo, casi con desprecio.

—¿No es genial? Ivan la ha intercambiado conmigo luego del partido— dijo —le he dado la mía, casi siento que somos famosos.— sonrió y siguió su camino ignorando la mirada furibunda que le dedicaba Sergio.

—Deberías quitar esa cara, no parece que hayamos ganado,— Marcelo comía golosamente una hamburguesa mientras se acercaba a ellos —los chicos están compartiendo la comida que trajeron, deberían ir.

—No quiero ir, pero son los deberes del capitán— Sergio puso los ojos en blanco —¿Vienen?

—Sí, sí voy— Marcelo hablaba aún con la boca llena —¿Qué?— Cristiano lo veía con desaprobación.

—¿Vienes, Cris?— Pepe y Sergio habían caminado unos cuántos pasos y se detuvieron a esperar la respuesta de Ronaldo.

—Yo… Voy después. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar— Cris, señaló su maleta y ellos parecieron comprender aunque Marcelo lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, él solo desvió la vista. Para su mejor amigo era más que obvio que no quería participar de toda esa convivencia. Sin embrago, no dijo nada, se despidió con la mano y se fue con Pepe y Sergio.

Cris suspiró y tranquilamente se sentó en la banqueta más cercana, a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces animadas de todos los chicos, sacó su teléfono móvil y se dedicó a revisar sus redes sociales. Estaba tan distraído que se sobresaltó cuando una tímida voz se dirigió a él:

—¿Ronaldo? H-hola, soy Leo, b-bueno Messi— el argentino le sonrió nerviosamente, Ronaldo solo levantó la vista y lo observó seriamente — yo… bueno, Ney y yo no te vimos con los otros chicos y pues pensé… no, no, pensamos que no habías tenido tiempo de ir o que estabas realmente ocupado y bueno…

—¿No pensaste en que tal vez no quería ir?¬— Ronaldo le interrumpió y se puso de pie de inmediato, Lionel tuvo que levantar la vista para seguir viéndolo a la cara, el chico estaba muy sonrojado.

—¿Qué? Y-yo, es decir, nosotros no lo pensamos, aunque ahora que lo mencionas tiene sentido— El chico más bajo estaba aún más nervioso, Cris estaba cediendo y su fachada de tranquilidad se estaba cayendo de a poquito… Estar tan cerca de Messi no ayudaba — Aun así te traje esto.

Messi extendió su mano en la que llevaba un pequeño dulce de forma circular y bañado en chocolate, cubierto por una envoltura de plástico. Una bomba de calorías innecesarias.

—¿Qué se supone qué es eso?— Ronaldo veía el dulce como si fuese un arma mortal.

—¿Un alfajor?…— Leo lo dijo dudoso, no entendía la reacción de Cristiano.

—Un alfajor. Claro, solo es un alfajor— Cristiano estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Sí, solo es un alfajor y lo he traído para ti— Leo le sonrió y Cristiano se perdió un poco.

—Mira, Messi, no lo quiero, ¿vale? Llévate eso lejos de mí.

—¿Disculpa?— La sonrisa de Lionel cedió y fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

—Que no lo quiero, dáselo a alguien más o tíralo pero no lo acerques a mí— Ronaldo se alejó un poco y puso su mejor cara de desagrado. Inmediatamente supo que se había excedido cuando Lionel le vio aún más confundido y… ¿herido?, así que quiso minimizar el daño: —Es que verás yo no como dulces, son asquerosos y para nada saludables.

—Bueno… Lo siento— la confusión del argentino era casi palpable. — Supongo que tampoco querrás algo de lo que han traído los otros chicos.

—No, gracias— El rostro de Cristiano reflejaba demasiada seriedad, Messi desistió.

—Está bien… disculpa las molestias.

Lionel estaba a punto de volver por donde había venido cuando James lo detuvo.

—¡Leo, hola! Pensé que estabas con Geri— le abrazó con mucha confianza y entonces reparó en el dulce que seguía en las manos de Lionel. —¡Un alfajor! Yo quiero— James hizo un puchero y Lionel soltó una risita.

—Podés quedártelo— Leo le sonrió con cariño mientras le entregaba el dulce en cuestión.—Los hizo mi mamá, espero que te guste.

James no tardó en retirar el envoltorio y morder la golosina.

—¡Está muy rico! Uno no será suficiente— el colombiano estaba realmente disfrutándolo.

—Geri tiene los otros, podemos ir allá y vos escogés los que querás.

—Es una idea genial, vamos— James volteó a ver a Ronaldo con las comisuras manchadas de chocolate— Lo siento, Cris, venía a hacerte compañía pero los alfajores son más importantes.

James sonrió a modo de disculpa, Ronaldo le dijo que no se preocupara que él lo comprendía. James se fue hablando alegremente con Messi sobre alfajores y sobre una cosa llamada “mate”, Ronaldo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podía ser. Antes de irse Lionel le dedicó una breve mirada además de una despedida silenciosa con su mano.

Ahora que se había ido, Ronaldo se permitió soltar el suspiro contenido, nunca hubiese imaginado que su primera charla con Lionel sería así. Dios, es que solo al argentino se le ocurría regalarle una golosina, esperaba que no se hubiese ofendido ni nada por el estilo… Aunque en realidad le daba igual, sí, no le importaba lo que ese enano pensara de él.  
A lo lejos observó a Marcelo comiendo quien sabe qué y jugando con Neymar. Al lado de ellos estaba Messi y James que acababan de llegar donde Piqué y este les estaba entregando los dulces que había hecho la madre del argentino.

Fue entonces que Ronaldo se dio cuenta de que indirectamente había ofendido a Lionel diciendo que los dulces hechos por su madre eran asquerosos. Suspiró cansado y se dijo a sí mismo que no debía gastarse la vida pensando en eso, ya lo hablaría después con Marcelo y le pediría algún consejo por lo pronto se quedaría ahí observando lo feliz que Messi lucía con sus amigos hasta que acabaran con eso y cada quien pudiese irse a su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Tanto tiempo desde que publiqué el primer capítulo... xd  
> Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído y comentado este intento de historia; la verdad es que no pensé que fuesen a leerla, de corazón les digo: MUCHAS GRACIAS.
> 
> Bien, continuando, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto con la actualización. El problema es que no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir y cuando escribo estoy agobiándome por todas las tareas que no he hecho o que tengo a medias y las ideas se esfuman de mí. Haré lo posible por tardarme menos esta vez.
> 
> En serio, me hacen muy feliz cuando me dicen que la historia les ha gustado porque la verdad yo pensé que nadie iba a querer leerla...
> 
> Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y pues cualquier crítica o sugerencia díganme que yo las tomo en cuenta :3
> 
> ¡Gracias!  
> Nos leemos luego.  
> ¡Besis!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Hace días busqué fanfictions que tuviesen a "Cressi" como pareja principal en esta plataforma y para mi mala suerte solo encontré en inglés y pues yo no soy buena en inglés, así que decidí escribir uno.  
> No está perfectamente redactado ni tampoco es la mejor historia del mundo pero he hecho cuanto he podido.
> 
> Si alguien se decide por leerlo le agradezco de todo corazón.
> 
> Por favor cualquier crítica que tengan díganmela, me ayudará a mejorar.
> 
> Ya para terminar, estaré publicando la historia también en Wattpad.  
> No sé cuando suba un nuevo capítulo ya que mi tiempo libre es escaso.
> 
> y pues si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias de nuevo.  
> Besis.


End file.
